


Domestic Disputes

by nadiaselite



Series: Bellarke Season 5 (What Should Have Happened) [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, F/M, I was so sad writing this, What we deserve, bellarke season 5, jasper jordan feels, jonty, like major feels, really just what should be happening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 20:40:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14776883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nadiaselite/pseuds/nadiaselite
Summary: Clarke catches Bellamy hugging Echo and basically gets an excessive amount of confused emotions. Continued from the Becho breakup fic.





	Domestic Disputes

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I'm sorry I feel like this is really bad compared to the first part I really just couldn't decide on which direction I wanted to go in and now I feel like it's a mess, but also I feel like this storyline is still more bellarke positive so idk. Please leave comments on how you feel and if I should even continue writing this. Sorry this took forever to put out but really I wrote it all like two weeks ago and was so unsure on how I wanted to do. Really hope you guys like it, please please let me know what you think even if it's just a generic "that was really good" bc really that goes a long way for me. Enjoy.   
> Harqueen  
> xx

“Rise and shine, Princess.” Bellamy’s husky voice echoed in Clarke’s room. Her eyes flickered open the first thing she saw was the silhouette of Bellamy’s broad figure stretched out in the doorway.

“We needed to strategize, remember?” He took a step into her room, her eyes slowly adjusting to the light. Bellamy carried a small plate with a well-cooked fish in one hand and a small glass of water in the other.

Clarke sat up in her bed as Bellamy placed the plate in her lap, his knuckles brushing against the material of her shorts sending a wave of heat down her neck. He set the cup of water on the small table beside her.

The rest of Spacekru joined them in her small room. Monty, Harper, Murphy, Emori, and Echo followed by Raven walking hand in hand with Madi. Her biggest fear was any animosity towards Madi, but things were better than she could have imagined.

Clarke set her plate on the side table as she sat up in bed. “Look these prisoners have weapons like we’ve never seen before, technology more advanced than anything we have. We need to do something about it, now.” She saw everything firsthand when they kidnapped her, and she wasn’t going to let that happen to anyone else as long as she was alive and well.

“We’re already one step ahead of you. We’re almost done packing the Rover, we’ve loaded all the guns. Thanks to Madi we also made a few bombs to help with the rubble.” Raven smiled to herself, satisfied with how far she’d come as a leader. She hadn’t been this ready to fight since she’d come down to Earth the first time to see Finn.

“No. We can’t all go. Some of us need to stay behind and get some intel on these people.” Raven’s eyes narrowed down at Clarke, her arms tightly crossing in front of her. “And if you bomb the bunker, it’ll only create more debris and you’ll end up nowhere.”

“Get real Clarke. We don’t have enough backup to stay here and spy on them without getting caught. You of all people should know how bad that would be.” Raven crossed her arms, her stature slightly more threatening than before Clarke had snapped back. “And besides if the debris smaller it’ll be easier to move.”

Clarke stood up from her bed, ignoring every aching muscle in her body. “No, _you_ get real. I spent 6 years down here with only Madi. We know every inch of this land and beyond. We tried to dig through it all for _years_.” She stood close to her, her stance now threatening Raven’s. “So, if you want to come down here and act like you know what’s best after spending less than 48 hours on the ground then by all means Raven how about you go on without me.”

“Clarke.” Bellamy stepped between her and Raven in an effort to eliminate the tension between them.

Clarke took a step back. Maybe things really had changed. Maybe she was out of touch with everyone. They’d been apart longer than they’d ever been together it was only right that their relationships had changed.

Bellamy sensed the change in Clarke’s attitude, her eyes diverting back down to the floor. “Clarke’s right.” Her eyes shot back up to meet his, a simultaneous shock moving throughout the room.

“She is?” Raven stepped to the side to get a better view of Bellamy’s face. He was being irrational because it was Clarke there was no other reason. Bellamy would do anything Clarke said and everyone knew it. It was almost pathetic to see things hadn’t changed after all these years.

“As important as it is for us to get our people, it’s also important that we try to get as much information on these prisoners as possible.” Bellamy’s eyes did not once leave Clarke’s as he spoke, really, he was incapable of taking his eyes off of her.

“All of us can go to Polis and get everyone out, assuming there’s still anyone down there.” Echo stepped behind Raven placing her hand on her shoulder giving it a soft squeeze. “Bellamy and Clarke should stay back. If the prisoners are looking at them they won’t be looking at us.” Echo knew they needed to separate, but she also knew Bellamy wouldn’t leave Clarke’s side. She’d save herself the heartbreak of seeing them together.

This was the only thing Echo could think to do to avoid any further unnecessary arguing. Arguing with Bellamy alone was hard enough, but with Clarke by his side, it was nearly impossible. Time was something they’d left behind on the ring, now was the time to fight and everyone knew it.

“Clarke knows the terrain better than any of us. And Bellamy is trained in hand to hand combat as well as the best shooter we have.” Echo tried to hide the disappointment in her voice, but it was damn near transparent. She still loved Bellamy and seeing him standing there with his eyes locked on Clarke’s tore at her in all the wrong ways.

Letting out a defeated sigh Raven gave Clarke a slight nod. “Fine. Be safe and radio us if anything happens.”

“You too. And just take care of Madi for me.” Clarke weakly smiled at Raven before sitting back on the edge of the bed. Every inch of her body screaming for her to stop.

Clarke hadn’t been apart from Madi for longer than a few hours, she wasn’t sure if she was ready to let go. But a part of her was grateful that she’d get to investigate the prisoners without having to worry about anything happening to Madi.

Bellamy and Raven made their way out of Clarke’s room, both lost in how they were going to keep their communication going Madi quickly running behind them. Clarke laid back in bed, her body in dire need of some rest from the trauma the prisoners caused.

Clarke finished the remainder of her meal before heading out to see everyone off. Slipping out of the door she found Madi carrying a few blankets towards the Rover.

“Are you sure you don’t want to stay behind with me and Bellamy?” Clarke wrapped her arm around Madi’s shoulders pulling her into her side as they continued towards the Rover.

“Clarke.” Madi stopped in her path to turn to look up at Clarke. One look into Clarke’s eyes and she knew exactly what Clarke was thinking. It didn’t take much to understand Clarke anymore, they’d spent more than enough time together she couldn’t know anyone better.

“You can’t use me to avoid what you’re really scared of.” Madi raised an eyebrow at Clarke almost challenging her to lie to her.

“I’m only scared of anything happening to my Natblida.” Clarke took Madi’s cheeks between her fingers giving them a soft squeeze so that her lips puckered.

“You can lie to yourself, but you can’t lie to me.” Madi took Clarke’s hand from her cheek holding it in her hand tightly. “I’ll be fine. I have an army of people here to protect me, remember?”

Madi was strong and mature beyond her years. Clarke couldn’t help but feel proud that she played a small hand in making her who she was.

“Now you need to face the truth, face your truth. We both know what the real issue here is.” She raised an eyebrow at her before pulling her towards the Rover.

Madi didn’t need to say it for her to know exactly what she meant. Clarke ran from the truth that was Bellamy Blake. She wasn’t ready to know everything, she was still clinging to the old idea of him rather than the broad bearded man that came down instead.

Clarke felt a hand on her shoulder immediately becoming defensive with her fists held tightly in front of her. She soon realized it was Monty standing in front of her. His eyes were wide filled with fear.

“I’m so sorry, Monty.” Clarke's voice was shaken, the small vibration in her voice coming from the lump in her throat. “I’m just still on edge I guess.”

“It’s okay, I understand. I just wanted to see how you were doing.” Monty gratefully smiled at Clarke. Not regret or remorse or pity, but genuine gratefulness.

Grateful that she was alive. Grateful that he hadn’t lost absolutely everyone. Grateful that she was still here and better than ever. He’d considered her family since they’d first been on the ground, losing her and Jasper took a large toll on him.

Spending 6 years in space thinking she had sacrificed herself for him ripped him apart in a way that not even Bellamy understood. Clarke always fought for him in a way only Jasper ever did, but the thing was he’d barely known her before they came to the ground and she still treated him like family. She was special.

“I’ve been better. But I have something for you.” Grabbing his arm, she pulled him away, not giving him any time to process.

She leads him to a small room. The room was filled with various things. Books, drawing hanging around, flowers, boxes, a large walking stick, etc. Monty felt like he’d been thrown back in time.

Small objects from the Ark mixed with old burnt items from Polis scattered around the room. The ghosts of their past began creeping back upon him.

Clarke quickly dug through a box of things pulling out something he thought he’d never see again. Soon Monty found himself on his knees incapable of uttering a single word as Clarke kneeled in front of him placing the goggles in his hands.

His weak hands were incapable of holding them as he broke down in front of her. The last remaining image of his long-lost brother sitting in his hands in front of him. Monty had spent every day in space trying to live the life he knew Jasper would have wanted for him. Being there holding the thing he held dearest to him was tearing him apart.

Clarke wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into a tight embrace in the middle of the floor. Tears streaming down both of their cheeks. She knew how much Jasper meant to Monty, they were like brothers inseparable even in their final days together. It was only right she returned his belongings to Monty. It’s what Jasper would have wanted.

“I’m sorry, Monty.” Clarke felt her emotions getting the best of her, every part of her urging her to break down. Jasper’s death was one of the many that fell on her shoulders, but it was the one death that weighed the heaviest.

Monty pulled away from his brows knit together tightly almost angry at her for saying such a thing.

“Don’t.” Clarke’s voice was broken, the lump in her throat making it impossible to utter another word. “I broke him when I pulled the lever at Mount Weather. His death was on me.”

Monty held Clarke by the shoulder aggressively giving her an almost aggressive shake back to reality. “It’s been over six years Clarke you can’t still blame yourself for what happened to Jasper. None of us could have changed his mind.” He ducked his head, his eyes falling back to the goggles in his lap. “Not even me.”

“We’ll always have a part of him with us.” Monty and Clarke both turned towards the door to see Harper standing in the doorway wiping away a few stray tears.

She made her way to the middle of the floor beside the both of them, taking the goggles from Monty’s lap. “He will always be a part of our family and he will always be with you.” Harper took Monty’s hand placing the goggles carefully in his palm.

“He wrote a letter for you.” Monty’s eyes shot back up to meet Clarke’s. “I found it in the same box as his goggles.” She pulled the envelope from her back pocket, holding it out in front of Monty.

Monty stared at the envelope incapable of taking his eyes off of it. The faded black ink on the envelope reading Monty. He couldn’t even get himself to cry, the shock so overwhelming it was like he’d been frozen in time.

It was too good to be true, but Jasper’s terrible penmanship was one of a kind. He tightened his grip on the goggles in his hand. The only thing running through his mind was the thought that even in his last moments Jasper wanted nothing more than to ease his pain in whatever way he could.

Harper placed her hand on Monty’s biting back the tears threatening to run down her cheeks as she watched him struggle with his emotions. She’d spent years comforting him through the pain trying to prepare him for a moment similar to this, but she’d never imagined that it’d be anything like this.

“I didn’t open it, but I think you should.” Clarke placed it in his other hand. “He loved you more than he loved his own life, Monty. He just couldn’t live to show you.” `

A single teardrop fell from Monty’s eye falling to the envelope his hand so tightly held onto. The moisture seeped through the envelope revealing a phrase that weighed too heavily on Monty for him to keep his sanity.

_See you on the other side, brother._

The last words he ever said to Monty before he fell lifelessly into his arms. The memories all pouring back to him, too overwhelming for him to stay quiet any longer. A loud cry slipped from his lips as he held the last remaining physical memories of Jasper to his chest.

Harper and Clarke wrapped their arms around Monty as he rocked back and forth. The Ark may have made it illegal to have siblings, but they neglected to account for the siblings not bonded by blood. That’s what Monty and Jasper were, that’s what they’d always be. Brothers.

After a few minutes, Clarke gathered herself together before allowing Monty and Harper a moment alone. They didn’t need to exchange a single word for her to know how grateful Monty was for her gesture. It was exactly the closure he needed.

Slipping out of the room Clarke began to head back towards the Rover. As she began to turn the corner she saw Echo tightly held between Bellamy’s arms in an intimate moment. She turned back, pressing her back into the wall beside her.

The only sound she could hear was the sound of Bellamy laughing at something Echo said. She hung her head in silence, fighting her own feelings as she waited for them to walk away.

She should have known better. He’d been away for 6 years. It was only rational that he’d become acquainted with her. Acquainted not in love. If she knew Bellamy Blake at all she knew it took a special person to make him laugh or even smile the way he was smiling at her.

“Are you okay, Clarke?” Clarke looked back up to see Echo standing in front of her, her face filled with concern.

Clarke shook away her thoughts before mumbling under her breath and storming off, not once stopping to talk to Bellamy about anything. Why would she insist they stay behind alone? Why wouldn’t they stay together in the same room? Many questions ran through her head, but not a single logical answer.

“We’ve got our supplies, weapons, food, and radios ready.” Raven made her way towards the driver’s side of the Rover. “Everyone get it together, we’ve got a long day ahead of us.”

It would certainly be a long day if for Clarke if she’d have to put up with Bellamy talking to her about his relationship with Echo. Or even worse, hearing how much he’d grown to love her. Clarke cringed at the thought.

“Clarke. I just want to thank you, for everything.” Monty wrapped his arms around Clarke’s small frame giving her a soft squeeze.

“Did you read the letter?” Looking at the shift in Monty’s mood.

“I want to read it when we get back.” He patted the small pocket on his chest where he stowed away the letter from Jasper. “He was- he is family so it’s only right we read this together.”

They exchanged one last hug before he climbed into the back of the Rover. She’d feared being seen as an outsider to everyone else who’d formed new relationships in their time apart but it was relieving to see that those relationships didn’t diminish the love they would always have for one another.

Clarke wrapped her arms around Madi’s head pulling her into an excessively tight embrace.

“Clarke.” Madi lightly hit Clarke’s arm as she struggled for air. “Clarke. Please.”

As soon as she released Madi let out a deep sigh earning a light laugh out of everyone. “Don’t stray away from anyone once you’re there. Don’t get too close to the explosives. Radio me every half hour. Make sure you’re armed at all times. Remember what I taught-”

“Clarke. I’ll be fine.” Madi gave her another hug. Maybe it was because she’d actually miss her or maybe it was her way of shutting Clarke up, but she was certain it was a mix of both. “I’ll radio every few hours, but something tells me you’ll be busy,” she softly whispered.

She flashed a small wink before hopping in the back of the Rover with the rest of the kru.

Echo ducked her head as she climbed into the back of the Rover. She wasn’t sure why Clarke was so over the edge, but that was Bellamy’s problem now. She’d played her part in helping her and that was already too far out of her comfort zone.

Bellamy stood beside Clarke as they watched the Rover drive off towards the sun and the endless range of orange clouds. Praimfaya may have broken down everything he’d ever known on Earth, but even the most damaged goods carried some beauty.

As soon as the Rover was out of sight Clarke began to walk away making her way towards the storage closet to pack a backpack. At least that was the excuse.

She could feel him walking quickly behind her, struggling to keep up with her long and quick strides. “Wait. Clarke. Where are you going?”

“I’m going to pack. You should go to the river and get some more water.” Not once did she peer over her shoulder to see him, she couldn’t bear to look into his eyes.

Bellamy grabbed her by the wrist pulling her back into his chest. He felt his muscles tense as her body came flying into his, her breath growing heavier as he held her wrist softly in his hands.

Releasing her wrist he took a small step back. “No.” He watched as Clarke stared up at him through her lashes. He felt all the nerves in his body preparing to burst. “I’ll pack our bags, you need to rest your leg.”

Clarke stared up in awe. She’d been in control for so long she forgot what it felt like to have someone else take control. It was refreshing. In some weird way, it was even appealing.

Bellamy waited for her to make a move or even fight back, but all she did was stare up at him completely wide-eyed. Bellamy took a step closer, their bodies barely brushing against one another’s. “Go rest or I’ll make you.”

Clarke felt a shock run through her spine, her entire body tingling beneath his gaze. Bellamy was different, but he was impressive. She felt more attracted to him now than ever.

The image of him hugging Echo replayed in her mind before she could get ahead of herself, jealousy coursing through her body before she could truly allow herself the satisfaction.

Bellamy quickly leaned down to sweep her off her feet the same way he had when he saved her from the prisoners. One hand carefully clasped beneath her thighs, another behind her back to support her.

Clarke was too shocked to protest as Bellamy carried her back towards her room. Her eyes remained focused on the features of his face. She leaned her head against his chest allowing herself to relax in his arms.

It wasn’t until he set her on her bed that she realized how much she really enjoyed having his arms around her. She watched him as he took her boots off for her and propped her foot on a small stack of pillows. “When did you become so attentive to injuries?”

“I guess I had to learn when we didn’t have you around to take care of us.” He threw a small blanket over Clarke ducking his head in silence.

Clarke bit down on her lip as she watched the sadness wash over him reminiscing about what made him who he was today. She watched as he turned towards the door, every part of her begging him to stay.

Once he opened the door Clarke couldn’t contain herself. “Bellamy wait.” She couldn’t believe herself, the words came out of her mouth almost involuntarily. It was like word vomit to her.

Bellamy stopped in the doorway turning back to see a distressed look on Clarke’s face as she stared back at him. He quickly rushed to her side. “Are you okay?”

“Clarke.” He stared down at her carefully trying to read her expressions as she sat in silence. “Clarke are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” Clarke stared back at him, keeping her face as passive as possible. “I just wanted to remind you to grab the radio.”

Bellamy’s eyebrows furrowed as he stared back at Clarke, the confusion transparent on his face. Nodding once more he left towards the storage shed.

He wanted to talk to Clarke, but he didn’t know how to anymore. It was like their whole dynamic had changed, it was like they’d changed. Really having spent 6 years apart things _had_ changed.

Bellamy’s feelings for her didn’t change, even if he’d spent all those years thinking she was dead. Knowing she was alive would have changed everything. He’d always love her in a way no one else would ever understand, it was the cold truth of it all.

Clarke laid back on her bed blankly staring at the ceiling. _I just wanted to remind you to grab the radio._ She mentally abused herself. Get it together Griffin. He’s just Bellamy.

But he wasn’t just Bellamy anymore. It was different. They were different. Really there were too many things they didn’t know now, too many missing pieces. And not nearly enough time. Had she made it back in time, _maybe_?

But that was a dream of the past and she needed to look at her future. Madi. She was her future and she needed to focus on her. Bellamy and whatever he had with whoever was none of her business. Bellamy and Clarke are _just friends_.

Clarke let out a defeated sigh as she ripped the blanket off her body. She couldn’t handle being stuck anymore. Pushing her body off the bed she made her way towards the shed.

Walking in she completely avoided eye contact with Bellamy avoiding him as she picked up a few extra things from her secret drawer. She felt his eyes burning through her as she made her way around the room, picking up one of the backpacks Bellamy packed for their trip.

Bellamy grabbed her by her arm immediately pushing her against the wall, his hands on both sides of her. “Tell me. What’s wrong?”

Clarke could feel the electricity between them, the temperature in her body rising too rapidly for her to bear. He was too close for her to catch a breath. The panic began to settle in as she contemplated what to do next.

It wasn’t until he leaned up against her ear and softly whispered, “Please,” that she really lost it.

Pushing him away she moved herself a few feet away from him. “You,” she yelled at the top of her lungs. Taking another deep breath, she gathered herself together once more. “You are my problem. You are what’s wrong with me. Just you.”

Bellamy was taken back by her outburst. It was unlike her to lash out, it was usually him that had to deal with his uncontrollable feelings. But the roles had reversed now.

“You, you can’t come here and...and act like that Bell.” It was out of her mouth before she could stop it. She’d never actually called him by that nickname except for her daily talks with an abyss that she’d pretended was him. The shocked look on his face made it clear he didn’t expect it either. “You just need to back off.”

Her lame attempt to cover her slip up had clearly failed. She could see the amusement in Bellamy’s eyes as he smirked down at her. He was enjoying this and all she wanted to do was rip him apart for basking in her embarrassment.

Clarke narrowed her eyes at Bellamy before turning towards the table full of supplies. “Well, if I’m stuck with you then we need to get going. We can get a better view from the Northern Peak. The elevation will give us an upper hand in the case of any trouble and it’s not too far from here, so we can come back when night falls.”

Bellamy was taken back by her sudden change in attitude, but if he knew Clarke at all it was her way of defending herself. “Whatever you say, Princess.”

Turning back towards him she slammed the backpack into his chest making her way past him to grab the remaining guns and ammunition. “And maybe we can stop by the river on the way over.” Peeking over her shoulder to give him a quick one over she smiled to herself. “You could use a bath.”

Bellamy pushed up against her in the doorway to give off a bit of his stench. “I don’t smell good enough for you?” Clarke rolled her eyes continuing out of the door to lead them towards the river.

They walked in silence most of the way with occasional small talk. But really, they were too focused on staying alert to even consider having a conversation. With the prisoners running rampant in their territory there was no knowing when or where they’d come and attack.

It wasn’t until they reached the river that she’d felt a little more comfortable. The river had a good view of their surroundings and left them with an advantage if there were any attacks.

“You go first. I think I want to do a scan of the area first.” Bellamy dropped his backpack on the rocks beside Clarke’s as he stretched out his back. “Besides I’m sure you’d make for better bait for the river snake.”

Earning a laugh from Clarke he turned towards the large plain surrounding the river. Taking in the scenery he so dearly missed, breathing in the fresh unenhanced air. With all the hell and fury that Earth brought he didn’t realize how much he actually missed it all.

Clarke stripped down to a small tank top and some shorts as she took a dip in the river, the water colder than before. Winter wasn’t far, and she could feel the change in the air. But it still felt refreshing. The sun still had a small radiated warmth to it.

Clarke needed to wash away all the pain that the prisoners had caused from bringing up the ghosts of her past. She could cope with the torture, but all the memories of what life was like before Praimfaya was too much to bear.

Bellamy began to make his way back towards the end of the river Clarke was at. It’d been far too long since he’d gotten the chance to take a real bath. If they had all gone to Polis who knows when he would have had the opportunity, but he knew he was going to take advantage of it.

Their backpacks came into a better view when he noticed Clarke emerge from the water, her hair dripping around her face and the water pouring down her body. His eyes quickly diverted to anywhere but there.

“Bellamy,” Clarke yelled from the edge of the river as she pulled out a small cloth to dry herself off. “Bellamy. You can wash off now.”

Bellamy turned back towards her to see her clothes clinging tightly to her amazing figure. Immediately he looked down at the ground, ducking his head as he walked past her.

Clarke noticed the change in his attitude as he avoided making eye contact with her. Now it was her turn to bask in his discomfort and embarrassment.

“Bell. Can you hand me my backpack?” She had managed to come up with a pretty good imitation of the girls on the Ark and their dumb flirting. It wasn’t that hard. Just a little batting of her lashes, twirling her hair, and playing dumb would do the trick.

“Uh, sure.” Bellamy ducked his head as he grabbed her backpack, extending his arm out as far as he could without getting too close or looking her in the eyes.

Taking the backpack from his hands she slowly changed her clothes taking a seat on a rock beside the rest of their things. Bellamy respected her too much to blatantly stare at her. Or maybe he was never interested in her in that way. She’d admit to defeat, _for now_.

She proceeded to pull out a small sketchbook, drawing their surroundings for the millionth time. It’d become her own little form of comfort now, to draw the river, the trees, and the plains.

As she began to work on the river she caught a glimpse of Bellamy in the corner of her eye, a gasp slipping from her lips. A rational reaction to seeing someone that exposed, but irrational considering it wasn’t the first time she’d seen him shirtless.

She swallowed the growing lump in her throat as she continued to draw. She wasn’t even sure when or how, but she found herself drawing Bellamy. His rugged beard running along his defined jawline, the soft olive freckles that were so gracefully scattered across his face, his extremely distinguished figure, his dark wet curls sticking to his face.

This image of him was engraved into her mind. Even if she only looked once. As soon as she heard him emerge from the river she quickly slammed shut her sketchbook tucking it away in one of the backpacks.

Bellamy sat beside her as he dried himself off. He felt like he’d been replenished. 6 years of pain washed away in the river. This was the first time in a long time that he’d truly felt content. Bellamy leaned back allowing the sun to hit his body. His skin tingle under the fresh heat of the sun. Even if it wasn’t the nice summer sun he’d come to love so much.

“So, what’s the plan?” Bellamy propped himself up on his elbows, tilting his head towards Clarke.

Clarke turned her head away, avoiding all eye contact with him. She knew better than to let this half-naked man tempt her. She was better than that.

“Dry yourself off, gather some water, and we’ll head up towards the peak.” She slightly coughed as Bellamy leaned over her lap to grab his backpack.

Clarke felt his skin rub against hers, her eyes diverting to the sky to avoid even looking at his body against hers. This would be harder than she’d anticipated. Clarke closed her eyes for a few seconds, allowing herself time to regain her strength.

“I knew you could draw, but I never knew you were this good.” Clarke’s eyes snapped open to see Bellamy holding her sketchbook open, carefully flipping through the pages.

It felt like all the blood in her body had evaporated as she stared at him. His lips curled into a tight smile as he stared at her work. She wanted more than anything to rip the book from his hand and throw it into the river, but she knew it was too late when she heard him gasp.

Clarke peered over at the notebook in his hand, too scared to even see what drawing he’d stopped on. Luckily it was an older drawing, one of him sleeping on her couch before the last apocalypse.

“This...when did you draw this?” He remembered that room far too well. It was one of the last few haunting memories he’d shared with Clarke. They’d spent hours in that room planning and re-planning their plans for Praimfaya. It was where he’d slept the night she was writing her list.

“That sketchbook is newer. So, maybe a month ago?” Clarke kept her eyes on the river ahead of them. She watched as the water crashed against the rocks to distract herself from her own insanity. “It was one of the last times we got to really just be _together_ , to be us.”

Bellamy continued to flip through the pages, revealing more drawings of himself. He knew by Clarke’s inability to look her in the eyes and the rose tone growing in her cheeks that she’d drawn these more for herself than for him.

“Is this why Madi knew exactly who I was?” Bellamy ran his fingers along her most current drawing of him. She drew him glistening in the sun, water dripping from his body. It was natural, but it felt like she’d caught the essence of his character in the simplest drawing. Although his exterior seemed to be strong and fearless, his eyes carried a pain that only Clarke could understand.

“I told her stories about you too...and everyone else.” Clarke couldn’t help herself. She wasn’t used to being around Bellamy. She’d spent so long talking to this figment of her imagination through the radio that she forgot what it felt like to be in his presence.

“What kind of stories?” Bellamy pulled out his clothes placing her sketchbook between them. His eyes ran along the curves of her face. He couldn’t help but stare at her, really just stare.

The images of Clarke he had engraved into his brain were only from his dreams. This was the first time in a long time that he could truly just sit and embrace her beauty.

“Stories of our very own Greek Gods and Goddesses.” Clarke smiled to herself as the stories ran through her head, the stories of warriors, knights, and ruthless leaders.

“Greek Gods, huh?” Bellamy raised an eyebrow as he continued to put his clothes on. He tone was teasing but filled with amusement.

“Don’t let your head get too big, Bell...amy. Bellamy.” Clarke was mentally cursing at her inability to control herself. “We should get going.”

Bellamy couldn’t fight the smile growing on his face as his nickname slipped from her lips. The shortened version of his name wasn’t unique, but it held a certain importance to him considering the only two people to ever use it was his family. No one dared to call him by his nickname, well no one except for Clarke Griffin.

But if anyone were to call him Bell other than Octavia it was only right it’d be Clarke. Sure, everyone in Spacekru had grown to be his family in one way or another but the only reason he was even capable of allowing himself to be loved was because of Clarke.

Bellamy ran his fingers through his hair, shaking his wet curls around his face as he considered how much she’d changed him. She made him feel like he was important like he worth saving and because of that, he felt like she would always be a part of him.

They were broken apart by a loud explosion in the distance, their eyes quickly meeting one another’s. There was a long lingering silence, both of their hearts pounding faster than ever.

Bellamy quickly slipped into his clothes before grabbing his gun and running after Clarke. They headed towards the tree line, both of them completely out of breath and confused. Bellamy grabbed Clarke by the wrist eager to find out what was going on.

Clarke pressed the palm of her hand into Bellamy’s mouth, quickly whisking him away to a small cave close by before releasing him.

“What the hell was that?” Bellamy kept his voice low, a soft whisper so low Clarke could barely hear it.

“The prisoners.” She stepped closer to Bellamy, her hands pressed into his chest as she looked over her shoulder towards the long range of trees. “Okay, we’re at the advantage. They travel in small groups. If you can take them out with this silencer from the trees, then we can take one of them for intel.”

“Clarke, if we take out their men they’ll come after us.” Bellamy’s grip tightened around his gun.

“They’re already coming after us. This will give us an advantage.” She pulled a smaller gun from her boot, earning a small smile from Bellamy. “Now are you still a good shot or not?”

Smiling to himself Bellamy held his gun up in front of Clarke. “I guess we’ll have to see.”

Clarke pats his shoulder once more before leading him towards a secret path. They moved in silence, both of their eyes sharply scanning the area. Without another word, Clarke climbed up a large tree.

Bellamy watched as Clarke moved up the tree without any hesitation. Not even her injured leg held her back, but he knew better than to doubt Clarke. Even at her worst, she was still the best. In silence he followed her up the tree, dragging his body behind him.

They’d worked out in space, but this was completely different. No amount of working out or training would ever prepare him for this. But life on the ground was something they’d never be prepared for.

In the distance, a group of 3 prisoners made their way through the forest. One tall skinny unarmed man walking around with a small dainty tablet followed by two larger men with larger weapons she’d never seen before.

“Okay I got the right, you get the left.” Clarke kept her eyes on her target trying to bite down on any growing anger within her.

Bellamy followed suit immediately aiming at his given target. Without any warning, they both fired. At the same instant almost as if planned it was an immediate takedown. The two of them exchanging a satisfied smile before making their way down.

The third man began to run back towards the prison ship, his tablet falling on the ground behind him. Bellamy quickly made his way after him as Clarke stayed back to pick up the tablet and the prisoner’s weapons.

“Stop. Stop. Please.” The man pleaded, the desperation transparent in his voice. “I’m not one of them, I promise. I’m not.”

Bellamy silently took him towards Clarke, his eyes locked on hers.

“Wait I remember you. He was the one trying to stop them when they were torturing me. Zeke, right?” Clarke tucked the tablet into her backpack before picking up the stray weapons from the floor. “Look, I don’t want to hurt you. But if you try to get in my way, I will.”

Bellamy tightened his grip on his arms. “And if she doesn’t then I will.”

Zeke struggled against Bellamy’s grasp, but it was useless he was way too far out of his league. They walked in silence Clarke limping ahead of them while Bellamy pushed him behind her.

Clarke lead them back to the cave. If she knew anything about these people, it was that they’d come back for them. She couldn’t risk letting them into her village, so she’d need an alternative option.

As soon as they got into the cave Bellamy pushed Zeke into the floor holding a gun to his face to keep him grounded.

“Bellamy, stop. He’s not a threat.” Bellamy flashed her a doubtful look before silently lowering his gun. “Look, if you care about your life you’re going to help us. From what I know the prisoners need you. So, we’re going to make a deal.”

Zeke stared back at Clarke and the other man standing close behind her. The same man that’d gotten her released from their captivity in the first place. From what his memory recalled this was the hostage taker.

“We don’t have much time. Diyoza is coming for whoever you have up in the bunker. She needs to get her people down alive and will kill anyone who gets in her way.” Zeke’s voice carried fear, his vocal chords shaking frantically as he talked.

“How would she hurt our people? What type of weapons do they have?” Bellamy stepped up beside Clarke, his arms tightly folded in front of him. He wasn’t going to let Raven or Murphy die trying to save them, he’d be damned if he would lose anyone else.

“No, first tell me if they can track you. If they can, is there a way you can disable it?” Clarke pulled the tablet from her backpack holding it out towards him. “We’ll help you if you help us. A life for a life.”

As soon as Zeke took the tablet Clarke grabbed Bellamy by the arm and pulled him towards the entrance to the cave. “Radio Raven and tell her to come back. Once he disables everything we can take him back to the village.”

“But Clarke.” Bellamy grabbed her arm holding her gaze as tightly as possible.

“Trust me.” Clarke swallowed the growing lump in her throat as she carefully removed herself from Bellamy’s grasp. “And tell Madi to bring them to the central cave. She’ll know exactly where to go. That way if he doesn’t disable anything Raven will.”

They exchanged a knowing look once more before separating. Clarke made her way towards Zeke and Bellamy made his way outside to radio Raven.

They’d fallen back into their roles as leaders just trying to take care of their people. Maybe that’s all they’d ever be. But regardless Clarke felt more like herself now than she had in the past 6 years. Bellamy always brought out the best in her, that's why she spent all their year apart talking to him. It gave her a will to survive even when Madi wasn't around. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Also if you don't already follow me on twitter it's @thand100feels and well basically I take suggestions and stuff so you can DM me. You can message me opinions or really whatever. Again, hope you liked it. (:


End file.
